


Staying Out Late

by AgentK



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Dungeons & Dragons, Elves, Fantasy, Fingering, Gay, M/M, Mage, Praise Kink, Spanking, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentK/pseuds/AgentK
Summary: A couple of elven strangers show a lonely young mage a good time.





	Staying Out Late

Renton was halfway through his sixth drink when the strangers approached his table. Both were tall, elven, quite similar in appearance except one had long dark brown hair where the other's was red. They were young and handsome, with freckles and green eyes. Renton said nothing as they each took a seat across from him, just sipped his ale and raised his eyebrows. The red-haired stranger spoke.

"You're quite the heavy drinker, little mage. Are you lonely, or just bored? Maybe a little of both?" 

Renton shrugged. "Maybe. How d'you know I'm a mage?"

"Well, you're wearing a Shadowfield Academy uniform, so unless you stole it..."

"Oh. Yes, that's true." 

The red-haired stranger turned to his friend and grinned. "He's even prettier close up, isn't he?" The other young man simply nodded. 

Renton blushed. He was indeed an attractive young man - slender, pale-skinned with the characteristic blue markings of the deva race, with chin length blue-black hair and big silvery grey eyes. His features were delicate and boyish, with the result that one might well call him "pretty" instead of "handsome." He wasn't sure how he felt about it, though. He looked down at the table as his cheeks reddened. 

"Pardon me, I'm being rude," continued the red-haired young man. "My name's Aridan, and this is my friend Ash. And you?" 

Renton set down his drink with a thump. "Renton Elliott Abernathy, top student of the junior class at Shadowfield Academy." He let out a small hiccup. He was finally getting drunk.

Aridan and Ash both chuckled quietly at that. Ash finally spoke, near his friend's ear but just loudly enough for Renton to hear. "He's adorable." Aridan grinned at Renton. "Name's bigger than you are."

Renton sniffed. "Am I so small?" 

Aridan kept grinning. "Well, for a Deva you are, aren't you?" 

"Hmph. Suppose so." Renton pouted a little. At 5'8", it was true he was considerably shorter than most of his race - most Deva were over 6 feet, with many reaching 7. Elves, on the other hand, were known for being petite, but these two had a few inches on him. 

"It's okay. You make up for it by being so cute. How old are you, Renton?"

"Eighteen...ish. It's hard to know for sure since I regenerated about six years ago, but I looked around twelve at the time."

Aridan and Ash exchanged a glance, and Ash nodded before Aridan spoke again.

"Well, I'll get right to the point. Ash and I are just in town for a week or so for work, and in the evenings we like to have a little fun. We were looking for someone to play with, and you are by far the most appealing option around here right now. So what do you say? Want to go up to our room and get to know us better?"

Renton swallowed the last of his drink and set his glass down heavily, looking at the stranger with a flat expression. "You mean you want to have sex." 

Aridan laughed. "To put an even finer point on it, yes." 

Renton began to turn red. "I. Um. Well..." 

"What's wrong?" 

"I... haven't done anything before. With a man, I mean. I've only been... with one person..." 

"Well, that's not a problem at all. We'll be careful with you and make sure you feel good. It'll be fun, I promise." 

Renton kept blushing. "W-well... I guess I am curious." 

"Come on, then. We're staying upstairs. We'll show you a good time and be sure not to hurt you." 

"O-okay." 

"Just follow Ash upstairs." 

Renton stood and followed the dark-haired elf, and Aridan followed close behind. As Renton climbed the stairs he felt a hand reach out and grope his backside. "Oh, yeah, that's a nice little handful. You're really too cute for your own good." Renton blushed, but followed Ash to their room. There was just one large bed, but the room looked comfortable. The noise of the tavern was audible from downstairs, but it wasn't loud enough to be disturbing, simply fading into white noise.

"Here, come sit on the sofa with us." There was a sofa near a window on the other side of the room, and Renton sat down, Aridan and Ash on either side of him. Aridan stroked his face gently and leaned in to kiss him, one hand cupping his cheek while the other explored his body. Renton blushed hotly. "It's okay. Don't be nervous." The other boy started touching him as well, rubbing his back. After a minute or two Aridan detached from him and gently turned him towards Ash, who slipped both arms around Renton's waist and started kissing and fondling him gently. Renton blushed and squirmed, his cheeks feeling very hot. Ash stopped kissing him and stroked his hair. "Doing okay? Want to keep going?" Renton closed his eyes and nodded quickly, still blushing feverishly. Ash laughed and kissed his forehead. "So cute." 

Aridan suddenly grabbed him from behind and hauled him into his lap, unbuttoning his jacket and tossing it aside, proceeding to unbutton his shirt as well. "You're still a little drunk, though, aren't you? We should sober you up a bit first." 

"H-how will you do that?" 

Aridan smirked. "A good spanking should do it. You deserve it, anyway, for drinking so much in your school uniform. You want the whole town to think students from your school are just drunks?" 

Renton stared, wide-eyed. "But you said you weren't going to hurt me." 

"Not permanently. But this won't hurt for long. A lot of boys find it exciting. Once you start crying I'll give you ten more spanks and stop, okay? I bet you'll be so cute, squirming around with a little red backside. And then we'll make you feel really good." 

Renton squirmed, red-faced again. "O-okay." 

Aridan grinned. "Lovely." He started unbuttoning Renton's trousers, setting him on his knees and pulling them down, along with his underwear. He reached down to stroke Renton's erection, chuckling. "Already hard, I see. My goodness, you've got a nice thick cock for such a skinny little thing. Aren't we lucky. And you're so smooth. Do you shave?" 

Renton stammered. "N-no. Just... never had any hair anywhere 'cept my head." 

Aridan grinned. "It's nice. You're perfect." He kept stroking him gently, until Renton gasped and a bead of precum appeared at the tip of his dick. Aridan gave him a kiss and set him on his feet. "Step out of your pants and get over my knee. Put your head in Ash's lap." Renton obeyed, resting his head on his folded arms. Ash stroked his hair soothingly as Aridan rubbed and patted his backside. "Push your little bottom up for me. There we go. Good boy." 

Aridan began to smack Renton's bottom firmly and quickly, bringing a pink tint to the pale skin. Renton gasped and trembled slightly, but kept his little backside raised over Aridan's lap. Ash continued to stroke his hair and rub his shoulders. Renton whimpered as the sting built up on his sensitive bottom, but he remained aroused. Aridan began to lecture as he spanked, hitting a little harder. "You're a naughty little mage, aren't you? Staying out so late, drinking enough for three of you. Very irresponsible. And bad little boys get punished." He landed an especially hard smack on the sensitive spot where Renton's bottom met his thighs, and Renton sniffed as the first tears streaked his face. Ash spoke up. "He's crying now, Aridan." 

Aridan chuckled. "You're a delicate little thing. Okay, almost done." He landed four quick smacks to each side of Renton's bottom, then two very hard ones on the sensitive undercurves again. Renton yelped and sniffled, squirming over Aridan's lap as Ash rubbed his shoulders gently. Aridan chuckled and placed his hands on his hips, and with Ash's help he turned the boy over. Renton rubbed his eyes, still squirming a bit. Aridan laughed. "You're crying, but you're still hard! Kinky little brat." He gave Renton's stubbornly erect cock a gentle stroke, then grabbed him and set him on his feet. "Wanna suck him, Ash?" Ash nodded, reaching out to put his hands on Renton's hips and draw him close. "Don't let him come, though." 

The dark-haired elf leaned forward and kissed Renton deeply for a moment, leaning back and sucking on his own finger. Then he leaned forward and took Renton's cock into his mouth, prompting a gasp and shiver from the overwhelmed boy. He reached around and pressed his damp fingertip against Renton's anus, making him yelp in surprise. "Wh-what are you..." 

Aridan chuckled. "He's going to finger your little asshole. It'll feel nice, and get you ready for what's coming later. There's a spot inside you that feels really good when it's touched. You'll love it, I promise." Renton swallowed hard and still looked alarmed, but didn't protest. Ash's finger penetrated him slowly and gently as he continued sucking his cock, running his tongue around the sensitive head. Renton suddenly let out a surprised whine, his hips jerking. Aridan laughed. "There it is. Feels good, doesn't it?" Renton nodded, his mouth slightly ajar. He kept his arms loosely wrapped around Ash's shoulders, whimpering in pleasure as the fingertip pressed against his spot insistently. Then Ash withdrew it gently, giving the head of his cock a little kiss as he pulled away. Ash looked to Aridan with a grin. "He's really tight." 

"Figured he would be, since he's not had so much as a finger back there before. Come here, Renton." He pulled Renton over to stand in front of him and tousled his hair. "You're doing so well, sweetheart. Feeling okay?" Renton nodded. "Here, get on your knees in front of me. Think you could suck me, like Ash sucked you?" 

Renton nodded again, blushing. Aridan tousled his hair again and gave his cheek a pat. "Good boy." He opened his fly and extracted his arousal, which was a little longer than average, like Renton's, though not as thick. "Take your time. Just suck gently, run your tongue around the head and the slit, and look up at me with those pretty eyes." Renton blushed even more, taking Aridan's cock into his mouth and wrapping his lips around it gently. He was hesitant and faltering, but did his best, moving his tongue as instructed. Aridan gently scratched the boy's scalp and tousled his hair, smiling down at him. "You're doing great, cutie. You're so adorable." After a couple of minutes, he moaned and gave Renton's cheek a pat. "There, there. That's good enough." Renton leaned back on his heels, looking up expectantly. Aridan kissed his head. "Good job, sweetheart." He grinned. "Now, Ash is going to let you fuck him, okay? And after you've been doing that for a little while, I'd like to fuck you at the same time. I'll get you ready with my fingers first. Getting fucked while fucking someone else feels incredible. I think you'll really enjoy it. Usually we're selfish and it's one of us in that position, but you're just so cute that we'd love to see you enjoying yourself, plus it's your first time and you've been such a good boy. Does that sound alright?" 

Renton nodded, still blushing hotly. "It... It won't hurt?" 

"I'll go slow and finger you a lot first and make sure you're relaxed. It might hurt just a little bit at first, but it won't last long. If it keeps hurting, I'll stop. I want it to be good for you. Okay?" 

Renton nodded again, rocking from foot to foot anxiously and crossing his hands in front of his crotch. Aridan laughed and stood up, teasingly tugging Renton's arms out of the way. "Don't cover yourself! You're beautiful. Don't be ashamed." Ash stood up as well and began to disrobe. His skin was pale and smooth, and it appeared that he shaved his genitals. He was aroused, and his cock was much like Aridan's, slim and a bit longer than average. He lay down on the bed, legs spread slightly, and raised his backside a bit. Aridan fetched a bottle of oil from a side table and gave it to Renton. "Put some of this on yourself and rub it around Ash's hole first, okay? It helps stop anything from hurting." Renton nodded and began to slick his penis up with the oil, then tentatively leaned forward and pressed his fingers to Ash's waiting entrance. "Sh-should I... use my fingers first?" 

Ash looked over his shoulder with a smile. "I'm used to it so it doesn't really matter, but it might be good practice for you in case you're ever with someone who needs it. And it feels nice." Renton nodded. "Okay." He rubbed the oil over his fingers and pressed them gently to Ash's anus, sliding them in slowly. Aridan chuckled. "So conscientious! He has the most serious little face, it's precious..." Renton shot him a slightly injured look, and Aridan tousled his hair playfully. "I'm not making fun of you, Renton. You're just really cute." Renton sniffed primly and returned his attention to Ash, sliding his fingers in and out. Ash spoke quietly. "You can try three fingers next, if you like." Renton blinked and withdrew his two fingers, adding a third, sliding and stretching gently. Ash moaned and elevated his backside a bit. "That's good. I want you inside me now, Renton." Renton gulped and withdrew his fingers, getting up and straddling Ash's thighs. Shaking a little, he lowered himself, guiding his rigid cock into Ash's entrance, letting his hips sink down gradually. "O-oh..." He gasped quietly as he sank in, pressing his hips against the older boy's warm, soft backside. He draped his arms along Ash's sides and just arched against him for a moment, moaning quietly. "Y-you feel... really good..." 

"You feel good too, sweetheart. Go ahead and thrust. Don't worry about me." Renton sank against Ash's back and began to thrust his narrow hips, whimpering and panting, seeming quite overwhelmed almost immediately. Ash elevated his backside a bit, pressing back against Renton as his hips rocked eagerly forward. Aridan reached down and tousled Renton's hair. "Good boy. I'm going to start touching you, okay?" 

"O-okay..." 

He felt Aridan's hands spreading his cheeks and a finger teasing his hole. "I'm going to smack your hole a little bit, okay? Not hard. It should feel nice and help it relax a little."

Renton whimpered, too preoccupied with thrusting into Ash to be worried. "A-alright..." 

"You've got the cutest little plump backside. I wouldn't expect such a skinny boy to have a chubby little bum like yours. Adorable..." He raised his hand and delivered several quick, stingy slaps to Renton's exposed anus as he thrust, prompting the boy to gasp and move even faster. "Is it okay if I spank you a little more? Maybe with a hairbrush? I won't make you cry too much, just heat up your bottom a bit." 

"Ah... okay..." Renton continued to thrust into Ash's warm, soft backside, whimpering and pressing his face against the older boy's back as he gasped and shuddered. Ash rocked his hips back against Renton's, occasionally giving him verbal encouragement. Aridan placed a hand on Renton's lower back, raising a wooden hairbrush with his other hand. "Now, stop thrusting for a bit. Your hips will jerk when I spank you and that'll push you inside. Ready?" 

Renton paused in his thrusting, breathing heavily. "Y-yeah..." 

Aridan cracked the boy smartly across the fullest portion of his cheeks with the hairbrush, and Renton flinched, hips rocking against Ash's bottom. His hips continued to jerk with further smacks to his already-pink backside, and he whimpered in pleasure as Ash's entrance tightened around him. Each smack was painful, but it also caused him to push into the willing but tight ass of the boy underneath him, and the combination of pain and pleasure was exquisite. Due to this he lasted longer before crying out than he had before, and his little backside was quite red and throbbing by the time Aridan laid down his hairbrush. Soon he felt a fingertip press against his anus, and he looked up at Aridan. 

"I'm going to get you ready with my fingers now, okay? If it stops feeling good, just let me know." Renton nodded, still buried inside Ash, who was now stretched limply across the bed underneath him. Renton whimpered and arched against Ash as Aridan's finger slid inside him. Soon there were two fingers, then three, and though Renton whimpered at first when being penetrated with three fingers, he soon grew used to it and eagerly rocked his hips between Ash's backside and the other boy's hand. Aridan withdrew his fingers and gave Renton's left cheek a little kiss. "Are you ready, sweetheart?" 

"Yes... please..." Renton was growing desperate, wanting to thrust into Ash again. "Okay. Ash, if you can scoot back..." Ash and Renton moved back towards the edge of the bed, and Aridan approached, standing at the foot of the bed with his hands on Renton's hips. He guided his cock into Renton's stretched entrance and sank into him slowly. Renton shuddered and whimpered as Aridan's cock sank into him. 

"Are you okay, Renton?" 

"Ah... yes..." 

"What do you want now, sweetheart?" 

"Ngh... please f-fuck me good and hard..." 

Aridan chuckled and gave Renton's aching backside a firm slap. "Oh, I certainly intend to." Aridan began to thrust, slowly at first. Renton whimpered and spread his legs as far as he could, each of Aridan's thrusts pushing him into the boy below him. It wasn't long until he was moaning loudly and wantonly, gripping the bedclothes tightly in his hands, hips rocking faster and faster. He was the first to reach orgasm, crying out helplessly and slumping against Ash's back as he came down from his peak. "Now, reach around and stroke Ash's cock so he can get off, since you can't keep thrusting much longer, okay?" Renton reached forward obligingly, stroking the boy underneath him as he remained buried inside him, Aridan still thrusting eagerly into his sore, reddened little ass. Ash soon reached orgasm as well and sank against the bed, Renton stretched above him. 

"Push your little bum up for me, Renton... almost there...you're so tight..." 

Renton raised his backside obediently and Aridan kept thrusting, finally coming as well. Aridan then crawled onto the bed, tugging Renton off of Ash and wrapping both arms around him tightly. "You did so well! What a good boy!" Renton blushed but snuggled close, sniffling faintly. Aridan blinked. "What? You're crying?" Renton wiped his eyes, embarrassed. "Did it hurt?" 

"N-no. I just... cry sometimes when I come. 'Specially if it's really good." Aridan laughed warmly, giving the younger boy a tight hug. "That's adorable. How are you so cute? Here, let me and Ash get cleaned up and then we'll help you, okay?" The older boys cleaned themselves and after a moment Renton was being snuggled in Ash's lap as Aridan wiped him clean with a warm, damp cloth. 

"There, all clean. Why don't you stay here with us tonight since it's so late?"

"Okay." 

And though three young men in a tavern bed was a bit of a tight fit, with the other boys' arms draped protectively over his body as he drifted off to sleep, the lonely young mage didn't mind at all.


End file.
